User talk:Tannerv95
For the sake of organization, I have created some categories to place comments under. Please place your comment under the Category that it goes with. Jak and Daxter Jak and Daxter the Precursor Legacy Daxter Jak 2: Renegade Jak 3 Jak X Jak and Daxter the Lost Frontier Off Topic Discussion Complements Nice work Tanner, showing how easy it is to undo anything ACS does. Jakraziel - Talk - Admin 00:33, September 4, 2010 (UTC) No problem. --Tannerv95 (talk) 00:04, September 4, 2010 (UTC) We decided to give you Rollback rights so you will have an easier time reverting vandalism (namely ACS). --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 13:26, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Well done at that Tanner :)-- 13:29, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Guys, I just want to say that it has been a privilege working with you kind people and that I look forward to spending more time helping out. Thanks and have a great weekend --Tannerv95 (talk) 14:22, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Complaints Requests Other Tannerv95 Since I joined this wiki YOUR edits have gone up double triple (i don't know the thing for x6 -.-) --'Swordslayer - Talkspace 08:01, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I am glad (and sorta creeped out) that your interested in my # of edits. Work is work I guess. I hope your over the whole competition thing. --Tannerv95 19:42, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I literally don't know why I like your edits. I do like numbers, though. BTW yeah, I'm over the competition thing, I just realised I don't even know you :D --'Swordslayer - Talkspace 05:45, August 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Mission flowcharts I already explained that in the email I send you, remember? You can try to upload the files here but they're probably too big as well (Jakraziel tried it too). Upload them at www.mediafire.com (free, etc.) and it'll be fine. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 16:17, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I uploaded them at mediafire. --Tannerv95 16:26, August 2, 2010 (UTC) You need to give me the link though before I can download 'm. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 16:39, August 2, 2010 (UTC) http://www.mediafire.com/imageview.php?quickkey=r5bt59v5ts30401&thumb=6 http://www.mediafire.com/imageview.php?quickkey=1cv8upboqn78aql&thumb=6 http://www.mediafire.com/imageview.php?quickkey=9ajbr3j7s671e2d&thumb=6 --Tannerv95 16:43, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Tanner, I'll make the flowchart tomorrow probably (it's easy this time, most of the missions are just in a row). --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 16:47, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh one problem, the third image doesn't seem to download for me. Can you upload it again? Maybe it's faulty or something. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 16:48, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Done : http://www.mediafire.com/imageview.php?quickkey=6vk1ao3kma6oqai&thumb=6 --Tannerv95 16:53, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Is it working now? --Tannerv95 17:01, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Odd, didn't work for me but it did for Jakraziel. I got him to download it and he'll just upload it again separately, so I suppose it's solved. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 17:03, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Alright, great. --Tannerv95 17:05, August 2, 2010 (UTC) 1,500 Edits Reply I'm going to complete all the guides step-by-step, followed by the scripts as well as a few images. --'Swordslayer - Talkspace 05:45, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Categorizing images Didn't know if you knew this, but I think you'll like it. You know you can upload multiple images at once right (there's a link in the sidebar, at Create new article)? In the summary bar (the third column) you can insert a category (in this case Category:Airship weapon images) and the image will automatically be added to that category. Just copypaste it in each summary bar and it should save you some work. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 15:23, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Wonderful, it should save me some time then. --Tannerv95 (talk) 15:26, August 4, 2010 (UTC) p.s. Created the category for you; http://jakanddaxter.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Airship_weapon_images Use this one instead of airship images. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 15:32, August 4, 2010 (UTC) lol yeah I was wondering what was wrong there. Thanks --Tannerv95 (talk) 15:34, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Xmas Merry christmas love joseph, andrew & jo xxx-- 22:46, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey thanks mate! Same to you 3! Merry Christmas! 2011 here we come! --Tannerv95 22:57, December 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hey! Nothing much really, good to see you're back. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 22:37, May 14, 2011 (UTC) What's up old friend? Hah, long time no see huh? Been doing fine, wiki is doing pretty good too, we've had a lot of help from our new admin Jak Himself, --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H''']] - Talk 09:12, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Wow, it really has been a long time. Glad to see everything is still in one piece haha. --Tannerv95 (talk) 20:15, May 4, 2017 (UTC)